gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge Viper GTS '99
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Dodge |year = 1999 |drivetrain = |engine = Viper V10 |torque = 489.7 lb-ft |power = 463 BHP (GT2) 449 BHP (GT3-GT6) |pp = 507 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = 4488 mm |width = 1923 mm |height = 1219 mm |weight = (GT2) (GT3-GT6) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-GT6) |displacement = 7996 cc |aspiration = NA }} The Dodge/SRT Viper GTS '99 is a Road car produced by Dodge. Except for Gran Turismo Sport, this car appeared in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, replacing the 1996 model, a car that appeared only in the original Gran Turismo. Colors Three colors are available for this car: * Viper Bright Silver Metallic / Blue Stripes * Viper Black / Silver Stripes * Viper Red / Silver Stripes In-game description "With its monstrous levels of power and grip, this venerable machine could arguably be called America's first supercar." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Dodge dealership for 75,410 Credits (with Racing Modifications costing 85,000 Credits). In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable S-Class Car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race in Arcade Mode in Seattle Circuit at normal level or higher. GT3 This car can be bought at the Dodge dealership for 78,680 Credits. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #23 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car can be bought in the Dodge Legendary Car Showroom for 78,000 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 78,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Dodge Viper GTS '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 66,911 Credits. It is a Level 9 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 78,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. The car's name is listed as the SRT Viper GTS '99 in this game. Pictures -R-Dodge_Viper_GTS_'99.jpg|A Dodge Viper GTS '99 with racing modifications applied, shown in both color schemes, Red and Blue. While the Red color scheme (front) bears a strong resemblance to the Viper GTS-R used by Team Oreca in the 1999 American Le Mans Series season, the Blue color scheme (back) appears to resemble the #64, driven by Jari Nurminen, Hans Hugenholtz, and Chris Gleason during the 1997 24 Hours of Le Mans. Dodge Viper GTS '99 (GT2).jpg|The rear end of the Dodge Viper GTS '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. The stripes on this car cover the area where the rear license plate is set. Dodge_Viper_GTS_(GT3)_-_Rear.jpg|The rear end of the Dodge Viper GTS '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. In this game, the car has a VIPR GTS text on the rear, where there would normally be the rear license plate of the car. This is best seen with the Silver Metallic with Blue Stripes color scheme. File:Dvpgnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Dodge Viper GTS - Midfield Raceway Gran Turismo 3 - Dodge Viper GTS - Deep Forest Raceway II Gran Turismo 4 - Dodge Viper GTS '99 HD PS2 Gameplay Gran Turismo Dodge VIPER GTS '99 Dodge Viper GTS '99|the car's demo in GT5 Gran Turismo 6 SRT Viper GTS '99 (PS3) Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Dodge Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Muscle cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Level 9 Cars Category:GT2000 Cars Category:Supercars Category:Cars with a one-make race